


О репутации

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: Всемирная сеть быстра и неумолима. И ворчанием ее не замедлишь.





	О репутации

– Как пробежался?

Стив застывает в дверях, так и не сняв куртку, и удивленно смотрит на Баки. Выражение лица у того не предвещает ничего хорошего. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я бежал? – аккуратно спрашивает Стив.

Баки в ответ пожимает плечами.

– Да я-то что? Главное, что уже вся мировая общественность в курсе. А бегущий Стив Роджерс – это не к добру. Мало ли, за кем бежит. Или от кого, что еще хуже. У тебя очень неоднозначная репутация. – Он протягивает Стиву планшет. – О чем умалчивают СМИ? Бежит ли он останавливать новое инопланетное вторжение? Пора ли окружающим начинать паниковать?

Стив с искренним негодованием смотрит короткое видео, на котором он действительно стремительно бежит по улице, да еще и с крайне озабоченным видом. 

– Так много вопросов, так мало ответов, – продолжает веселиться Баки.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я торопился к тебе. – Стив возвращает ему планшет. – Ненавижу опаздывать. Мне теперь уже и пробежаться спокойно нельзя? Обязательно кто-нибудь снимет и тут же начнет развивать массовую истерию.

– Да, там уже очень много просмотров. Моя любимая часть, где ты через лужу перепрыгиваешь, а потом уворачиваешься от машины. Может, тебе как-то получше маскироваться?

– Может, мне теперь только степенно ходить и еще иногда говорить окружающим, что все в порядке, беспокоиться не о чем?

Баки забирает у возмущенного Стива куртку, отправляет на вешалку и уходит в сторону гостиной. Стив следует за ним.

– Но я очень рад, что ты ко мне так торопишься. Просто новости о возможной опасности распространились среди населения быстрее, чем ты оказался дома. Не хочешь позвонить кому-нибудь… достаточно популярному в Сети, чтобы он написал, что все в порядке?

– Кому, Бак? – Стив вздыхает. – Старку? Есть хоть малейшая доля вероятности, что он спокойно выполнит мою просьбу, а не превратит это все в какой-нибудь… мем?

Баки с трудом прячет улыбку.

– А ты думаешь, что… бегущий Кэп сам по себе не станет мемом? Без помощи Тони? Еще пять минут – и на это видео наложат какую-нибудь веселую музыку, я тебе гарантирую.

Стив закатывает глаза.

– Ненавижу современность!

– Обожаю современность!


End file.
